


a blank page

by desolate_dinosaur



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate_dinosaur/pseuds/desolate_dinosaur
Summary: Homare struggles to write a poem and Hisoka helps.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare & Mikage Hisoka, Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	a blank page

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write about Homare because he's one of my favorite characters but the last time I did was all the way in May. This is just me projecting onto Homare because I've already projected onto Tsuzuru about my writer's block.
> 
> I will now disappear for 10 years.

_There are things I can’t say with words—_ _  
_ _A story in my mind that only a picture can tell._  
_My hand holds lead and drags across the page,_ _  
but to no avail, the page remains blank._

Homare hums, dipping his feather quill pen in the ink set repeatedly. He wanted to write but there was nothing to write about. How vexing.

There was a deadline, too. Homare needed to get another collection of poems ready to be published before next week. Being such a famous poet was troublesome.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t have an idea. He did, he just couldn’t say it in words. Homare always had trouble putting his thoughts into words. There was nothing to describe whatever he had in his mind _appropriately_. Once called a broken cyborg, he felt the need to be careful of what he says.

“Arisu,” a tired voice calls out from behind him and Homare looks up from his work, seeing Hisoka peeking down on him from his bed.

The poet lets go of his quill pen. “Did I wake you up?” he asked curiously. There was a tired affirmative hum in response and Homare chuckles. “My apologies, Hisoka. I’m just having a drought of inspiration, that’s all.”

There was a pause of silence that almost led Homare to assume that Hisoka fell asleep until he spoke. “Is it writer’s block again?”

“So you remember the term for it!” Homare cheers, a smile rising onto his face. Hisoka immediately shushes him and he immediately apologizes again, chuckling. The smile fades away and he sighed exasperatedly. “But, yes. I have writer’s block.”

It went silent again and Homare was definitely sure that Hisoka fell asleep and then he was proven wrong again. “Then, write about that,” Hisoka replies, matter-of-factly.

Homare’s eyes widened in surprise. “Ah, you’re right!” he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. He didn’t think of that idea before. He picks up his quill pen again and begins scribbling down the words flooding into the ink.

“Too loud.”

“My apologies.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem back in May and I was absolutely proud of it. I never wrote poems before so this was the first and I think it came out good but there was no one I can show it to so I'm absolutely even more happy that I get to incorporate my poem here. It isn't the full poem, there are actually four stanzas, but I only liked one stanza of my poem. I really want to show the full poem even though I'm somewhat embarrassed by the other stanzas, so here you go:
> 
> There are things I can’t say with words—  
> A story in my mind that only a picture can tell.  
> My hand holds lead and drags across the page,  
> but to no avail, the page remains blank.
> 
> Even with all this built up inspiration,  
> I couldn’t write because of confiscation.  
> My words disperse and there is no verse.  
> So, another day passes with the page remaining blank.
> 
> Time passes and now it’s July.  
> There are no words written on the page,  
> so I write another line  
> to a poem I made.
> 
> Holy fuck, now it’s December  
> I missed too many days  
> and my memory has gone in a haze.  
> What the fuck have I made?


End file.
